


"Cass, you're here."

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar considers Castiel's second death. If he was brought back once before...</p>
<p>Takes place just before the end of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cass, you're here."

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to ["I grieved your death."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5043481)

Balthazar stalked headlong into the vicious wind. It barely pricked his feathers, but the beating pressure helped him to focus his thoughts.

Castiel was dead, _again_.

A year ago it had been Raphael, _beloved_ brother, who had torn him apart. Now Lucifer, too, had looked upon Castiel and shredded him through his core.

* * *

The first time, no one had been watching. Balthazar had merely felt a glimpse of it from afar, like a knife twisted into his Grace.

This time, the assembled angels merely held their breath, waiting on the final battle.

Who even _was_ that Castiel, anyway?

* * *

The first time, there had been a miracle; Castiel was alive!

Glory, Hallelujah, and all that.

But even as Castiel was saved, he was, apparently, damned, cut off from the Host, from Heaven, and from Balthazar.

Mysterious ways, and all that.

But Castiel was dead, _again_.

* * *

The first time, Balthazar had endured, because the end was nigh. Soon, Castiel would fulfill his mission.

Soon, Balthazar was _sure_ , they would be reunited.

Now he wandered, knowing he would never return to Earth or Heaven. What was the point?

Castiel was dead, _again_.

He’d failed the test, sullied the miracle. Even if, by the grace of God, there were another, he could never come Home.

Even if…

                          

                             if…

             

                                       

                                                  if Castiel came back, _again_.

 

 

Balthazar stopped, and decided.

* * *

The first time, Castiel had fallen alone.

This time, Balthazar would be there to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> You have to wonder _when_ Balthazar found out Castiel was resurrected again. Did he know right away? Was he shocked that Castiel had all his power back? That he went home? Why did Balthazar not go back, too?
> 
> Or maybe he didn’t know, or wasn’t sure, until that night he heard Castiel was “floating around.” Maybe that’s why, despite Castiel’s initial look of suspicion, and the angel blade in his hand, Balthazar just couldn’t wipe that thrilled puppy love smile off his face.


End file.
